Un cumpleaños con sorpresa
by Ankin
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por el cumpleaños de Gaara el recibiera algo mas que un regalo? Pesimo Summary, sorry, leedlo si quereis saber mejor de que va...


_Holas! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro fic… XD, últimamente tengo imaginación para fics cortitos… s d un solo Cáp., y es GaaHina ShikaTema (mis parejas preferidas…) Bueno, en teoria solo tiene un Cáp., pero depende d los review ago otro Cáp., si os gusta claro esta… Bueno os dejo leer, espero que os guste!_

**Advertencias: **_Este fic es mío pero los personajes no… TT, ojala fueran míos…TT, los personajes son de Masashi-senpai, creador de esta gran serie y bla bla bla, no me quiero repetir la mayonesa…, bueno espero k os guste y review!_

**Un cumpleaños con sorpresa**

Hinata iba caminando tranquilamente por uno de los bosques que tenia Konoha, era 19 de Enero y hacia mucho frió, los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabello azul, ella había crecido, ahora tenia 16 años, los acababa de cumplir, se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura, le quedaba mejor. Llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino, y llevaba una capa con una capucha de color negro, que contrarrestaba con sus blancos ojos.

Jolin… no me gusta cuando nieva… sobretodo por que en la arena no nieva nunca…- una voz familiar para Hinata se quejaba un poco más adelante.

Hinata se acerco hacia donde había oído la voz y se quedo sorprendida al ver quien era, Sabaku no Gaara estaba apoyado en un árbol, con la mirada baja y la capucha caída, los copos de nieve se perdían entre el cabello rojizo del chico.

Ga- gaara-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica haciendo que el chico la mirara y ella bajara su mirada al suelo, ella ya no era tan tímida, pero seguía teniendo complejo de inferioridad hacia las personas.

He venido por que Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y la resta me han llamado aquí y me han dicho que les esperara.

Ah…

Alguien vestido de color naranja y negro izo su aparición por encima de los árboles, con unos cuantos chicos y chicas detrás que gritaban al chico que se estuviera quieto.

Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata bajando de nuevo la mirada y haciendo chocar sus dedos.

Hola Hinata! Donde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana!- dijo Naruto llegando hasta donde estaba ella.

Y para que me habéis llamado aquí?- pregunto Gaara pelado de frió, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese frió

Pues te hemos llamado aquí por que hoy es 19 de Enero, por si no lo recuerdas hermanito, hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo Temari acercándose a su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Felicidades- dijo tendiéndole un paquete de color rojo y negro- Es un regalo de Kankurou y mío, esperemos que te guste- dijo la chica

A ver que me habéis regalado…- dijo el contento, ya que era el primer cumpleaños que no pasaba solo o con las miradas asesinas de sus familiares, ya que el día en que el cumplía años, se celebraba la muerte de su madre.

Gaara abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado y se encontró una tarjeta.

Léela en voz alta, vamos- lo animo su hermana mayor

A ver…- Gaara comenzó a leer la tarjeta y decía así:

_Hola hermanito! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Bueno, para encontrar tú regalo tendrás que esforzarte en leer esta tarjeta, ya que si no sigues las instrucciones no podrás ver tu regalo._

Que tipo de regalo es?- dijo Gaara sacando de dentro del paquete una piezas de un puzzle

Ahora junta las piezas como te dice la tarjeta- dijo Kankurou divertido mientras que los demás hacían piña alrededor de Gaara que montaba las piezas

Sigo las instrucciones, pero no encajan…- decía Gaara mientras que intentaba montar las piezas pero no encajaban.

Eso es por que necesitas tener a alguien especial para ti al lado, talvez ese puzzle no lo puedas montar en años- dijo Temari

Ese era mi regalo?- dijo desilusionado Gaara

No, eso era para que si algún día encuentras a alguien especial para ti lo puedas abrir, yo también tengo uno, me lo regalaron al cumplir 17 años, los mismos que cumples tu hoy- dijo Kankurou- Y aun no lo he podido abrir

Aps, es decir, que no sabes lo que hay dentro…- dijo el

Aunque lo supiera no habría lo mismo, yo ya lo he abierto, y para cada uno es diferente- dijo Temari

Y que había?- preguntaron todos

No os lo diré, ahí esta la gracia, es algo especial para ti…- dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

Bah…

Bueno, toma, tu regalo- dijo Kankurou tendiéndole un paquete de color rojo, negro y blanco a su hermano menor.

Gaara abrió el paquete y se encontró con una capa rojiza, la capa era brillante, y destellaba bajo los débiles rayos de luz que se filtraban entre los copos de nieve.

Gracias…- dijo el agachando la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo que le había producido el hecho de que le regalaran algo.

Bueno, tus hermanos ya te han dado tu regalo, ahora nos toca a nosotros darte el nuestro!- Dijo Naruto animado mientras que Shikamaru se sacaba un paquete de la mochila que llevaba.

No hacia falta que me regalarais nada…- dijo el chico acercándose a Shikamaru mientras que este le daba el regalo.

Es de todos nosotros, esperamos que te guste- dijo Sasuke acercándose mas hacia donde estaban Gaara y Shikamaru, al igual que todos.

Gaara abrió el paquete y se encontró con el gorro de Kazekage, firmado por todos ellos, muchos habían puesto dedicatoria.

Te gusta?- pregunto Shikamaru

Si… mucho… para seros sinceros es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo para mi cumpleaños…- dijo el chico tapándose con la capucha para que no se le viera la cara.

Je je je, pues Felicidades!- Dijo Naruto y se tiro encima de Gaara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo los dos al suelo, los que no se esperaban Gaara ni Naruto fue que todos los chicos se tiraron encima, mojándose la ropa debido a la nieve.

Pero que brutos… me extraña que Sasuke-kun se aya unido a ellos…- dijo Ino mientras que los chico se reían a carcajadas, ya que habían organizado una pelea de bolas.

Si…, pero por que nosotras no nos vamos a divertir también?- Dijo Tenten corriendo hacia los chicos mientras que las demás la seguían y se unían a la pelea, menos Hinata, que se sentó en un banco que había allí cerca.

Au… Me has hecho daño Sasuke-baka!- dijo Naruto mientras que perseguía a Sasuke

Ay… ha sido sin querer…- se intentaba excusar el Uchiha

Sin querer? Te vas a enterar!- Naruto salio corriendo disparado hasta Sasuke, que corría por el camino directo a la aldea.

Déjame Usarakatnchi!- le chillaba el otro mientras que corría

Ay… que risa…- dijo Temari cayendo al suelo y tumbándose mirando el cielo mientras que unos copos de nieve caían por su cara.

Será mejor que vayamos a la aldea, esta empezando a nevar mas fuerte- dijo Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Temari

Si…- dijo ella- Gaara… ¿vienes?- pregunto la chica a su hermano que estaba sentado en el banco

No, me voy a quedar un poco mas…- dijo el chico

Ok

Todos se fueron, dejando a Gaara y a Hinata solos sentados en el banco

Gaara-kun, Felicidades- dijo la chica sonrojándose al ver al chico ponerse rojo

Gracias… Hinata… yo… bueno que… Gracias por felicitarme- dijo el chico acabando como pudo la frase

De nada- dijo ella

… esto… como es que no te has ido?- pregunto el

No me gusta estar encerrada en casa cuando hay este tiempo, me gusta salir a fuera y perderme entre la nieve, la veo tan pura que me gusta perderme entre ella…- dijo la chica mientras que miraba el cielo

Yo creo que hay algo mas puro que la nieve- dijo Gaara mirando hacia también hacia el cielo

¿Qué?- pregunto ella, estar al lado de Gaara le hacia sentir calor, un calor muy dulce, no era lo mismo que pasaba con Naruto, era algo diferente

¿Quieres que te lo diga?- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a la cara de ella y bajando su capucha para poder ver mejor el rostro de la chica

Si…

Tu…- dijo el acortando la distancia entre los dos, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en uno.

Feliz cumpleaños Gaara…koi- dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano cerrada al chico

Gaara abrió la mano cerrada de la chica y se encontró una medallita de plata con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena y con el kanji de viento detrás.

Gracias…- dijo el y la volvió a besar- ayúdame a montar el puzzle, creo que lo podré montar hoy mismo…- dijo el sentándose sobre la nieve

Gaara y Hinata montaron el puzzle, cuando acabaron de montarlo, en la superficie de el salieron los emblemas de la Arena y Konoha, con dos nombres en el medio.

Gaara & Hinata

Te amo…- dijo Gaara estirando a la chica sobre la nieve

Yo también…- dijo ella mientras que dejaba que Gaara se perdiera entre su cuerpo.

* * *

_Bueno… aquí el final d este Fic, últimamente me pilla la venita de hacer fics d un solo Cáp.… es que los otros fics me comen la cabeza y no hay para ideas… u.uU, bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si queréis ago otro Cáp., depende de lo que me digáis en los reviews. Jejeje, enga Dws!_Ankin 


End file.
